warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Guardians
The Imperial Guardians are Loyalist Codex-compliant Chapter of Space Marines. They were created as a part of an unspecified Founding in the early M37 using the gene-seed of the Crimson Fists Chapter, making them a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. Like their vaunted Primogenitor Chapter, the Imperial Guardians are a fleet-based Chapter, based on their Chapter fleet and a mobile headquarters known as the'' Fortress of Vigilance''. They are also a Crusading Chapter, moving from one theater of war to the next in order to lend the might of their arms to the armies of the Imperium. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Recruitment The Imperial Guardians have traditionally recruited their new members from a number of key hive worlds around the galaxy. With the facilitation of their local agents, the Chapter periodically stages incursions into the depths of the lawless and violent quarters of the Underhives, ostensibly with the purpose of purging the thuggish scum that fills the ranks of the Underhive gangs. In reality, these men and boys - having grown up amid the squalor, hardship and deprivation - are ideal recruits: hardened survivors, forged in the fires of Underhive life where the only law is the survival of the fittest. Having rounded up enough men, the prospective recruits are subjected to a regimen of psychological screening. They consume potent hallucinogenics and the Chapter's Librarians conduct psychic intrusions into their minds. All this serves to force the Aspirants to wrestle with he horrors conjured forth from the depths of their own sub-conscience, forcing them to fight the darkness of their own soul. The mental stress leaves many Aspirants mad and mentally broken, at which point they will be discreetly euthanized or turned into Servitors. Those that display the greatest mental strength and fortitude, however, are considered worthy to progress to the next stage of the Trials. The Aspirants face off against each other in a series of duels, some which end in death. They keep fighting until a suitable number remains and these victors will be eventually receive the Chapter's gene-seed and become Neophytes. Chapter Headquarters & Fleet Fortress of Vigilance The Fortress of Vigilance is the mobile headquarters of the Imperial Guardians. A construction of ancient and obscure provenance - reminiscent of the design of the more ubiquitous Ramilies-class Starfort used by the Imperium -, it has been the home of the Imperial Guardians since their Founding. Warp travel-capable and large enough to accommodate the docking of the assembled naval might of the Chapter, it is the lynchpin of the Imperial Guardians' operations. The Fortress - to use the more familiar and affectionate name given to it by the Chapter's Marines -, contains many places and sights dear to the Chapter, including: * Chamber of Glory: The Chamber of Glory is where the Dreadnoughts of the Imperial Guardians rest when they do not participate in the Chapter's campaigns. Each Dreadnought sleeps in a large and impressive, shrine-like alcove which line the long corridor beginning from the entrance to the Chamber. The slumbering behemoths are surrounded by paraphernalia of hundreds, if not thousands of years, soundlessly telling of the heroic achievements of the ancient Astartes encased in the towering armoured sarcophagi. * Shield Gallery: The Shield Gallery is found near the center of The Fortress. ''A sprawling collection of several vast rooms connected by branching hallways, it is the place where the Imperial Guardians have hoarded some of most prized memorabilia. Ancient banners and suits of Power Armour, statues of great heroes of the Chapter, skulls of alien beasts and Daemon alike, paintings, sculptures, frescoes and murals - all are found in the corridors and rooms of the Shield Gallery. Each Company has its own room, with doors overlooked by the Company's heraldic devices. * '''The Reliquary': The Reliquary is where the Chapter keeps and displays its most valuable and potent weapons. Each of these priceless instruments of war is place in a crystal cabinet resting on an ornamental pedestal bathed in the soft white glow of overhanging spotlight illumination, giving the otherwise dark cavern of a room an otherworldly and reverent aura. Fleet In addition to The Fortress, the Imperial Guardians also maintain a Chapter fleet, which includes the following vessels: * Undying Resolve ''(Battle Barge) * ''Shield of Man (Battle Barge) * Flame of Zeal (Strike Cruiser) * Hope of the Righteous ''(Strike Cruiser) * ''Mark of Valour (Strike Cruiser) * Blessed Purity (Strike Cruiser) * Crusader's Honour (Strike Cruiser) * Hand of Fate (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Organization Chapter Ranks & Titles The Imperial Guardians make use of a number of unique titles not found in the pages of the Codex Astartes. For instance, their Chapter Masters are styled as Commanders. Other titles used by the Chapter are: * Lord Seneschal: This title, held by the Captain of the 1st Company, is the title of the Chapter's second-in-command. Equivalent of Regent found in'' Codex''-compliant Chapters. * Lord Master-at-arms: The Lord Master-at-arms is responsible for maintaining discipline and obedience within the Chapter. Traditionally held by Captain of the 2nd Company. Equivalent of Master of the Watch. * Lord Admiral of the Fleet: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 3rd Company. Equivalent of Master of the Fleet. * Keeper of the Arsenal: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 4th Company. * Lord Justicier: The Lord Justicier acts as the supreme authority in matters of Chapter law. He presides over the hearings and trials of those'' Astartes'' suspected or found guilty of any and all transgressions and violations of Chapter's rules and laws. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 5th Company. * Master of the Vigil: The Master of the Vigil is tasked with upholding Chapter protocol and etiquette. He supervises the correct observance of the Chapters rites and ceremonies. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 6th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Rites. * Master of the Shields: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 7th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Marches. * Master of Blades: Master of Blades is a title traditionally held by the Captain of the 8th Company. He acts as the Chapter's pre-eminent dueling instructor and is responsible for making sure the Marines of the Chapter maintain their sword-fighting skills. Equivalent of Lord Executioner. * Keeper of the Reliquary: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 9th Company. Equivalent of Master of the Relics. * Master of Recruits: Traditionally held by the Captain of the 10th Company. * Castellan of the Fortress: This title is held by the Captain who is in charge of The Fortress as well as its defences. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 1st Company. * Master of Descent: This title is held by the Captain who is recognized as the Chapter's pre-eminent Drop Pod and airborne assault specialist. He is to be found in the vanguard of the combat drop on those occasions when the entire Chapter goes to war. Usually though not always held by the Captain of the 8th Company. * High Warden of the Chamber: The High Warden commands the five Astartes who are chosen to safeguard the Chamber of Glory, the place where the Chapter's Dreadnoughts hibernate when not on campaign. Traditionally, this title is held by the Captain of the 9th Company. * Warden: This title is held by those five Battle-Brothers standing guard at the entrance to the Chamber of Glory. * Master of Strike: This title is held by the Battle-Brother who is recognized as the Chapter's most gifted aerial strategist. He formulates the deployment of the Chapter's atmospheric assets during the campaigns that involve the entire Chapter. * Master of the Quarters: This title is bestowed upon the Battle-Brother who supervises the Chapter's logistics and supply. Equivalent of Chief Victualler. * Master of the Armoury: The Battle-Brother who is recognized as the Chapter's pre-eminent tank commander. Also in charge of the Chapter's armoury. By tradition, NOT a Techmarine. Equivalent of Master of the Forge * Master of the Apothecarion: Equivalent of Chief Apothecary * Master of the Chaplains: Equivalent of High Chaplain * Master of the Librarius: Equivalent of Chief Librarian. Chapter Librarius The Imperial Guardians also maintain a corps of Librarians. Comprised of psychically-gifted Battle-Brothers who have survived the Chapter's screening, they train exhaustively so as to harness their psychic potential and one day master the eldritch powers of the Immaterium to use them as weapons of war. The Librarians of the Imperial Guardians possess a number of psychic powers known only to them, including: * Moment of Darkness: Projecting an aura of baleful psychic energy over his immediate surroundings, the Librarian turns the mind of the enemies present against themselves. They are overcome by fears, hesitations and doubts lurking in the back of their minds. Losing their focus, concentration and resolve, they make easy targets for the attacking Imperial Guardians. * Dorn's Fury: Faced with overwhelming numbers of attacking enemies, the Librarian - delving into the hidden depths of his soul and his genetic legacy - summons the cold fury of Rogal Dorn himself. The Librarian (and possibly a nearby ally) will find his movements quicker, his hands steadier and his aim more accurate, with no discharged round of his weapon nor one swing of his blade missing its mark, and nothing will be able to make him surrender even an inch of the ground he is standing on. * Exemplar: The Librarian imparts unwavering resolve and courage on his Battle-Brothers, dispelling doubt and restoring their focus. Order of Battle The Imperial Guardians order of battle as of 999.M41 is Chapter Command Commander Iago Cortez, Master of the Imperial Guardians * 10 Honour Guard The Fortress Brother Ephraim, Master of Quarters * 2000 Serfs and Servitors Fleet Command Captain Yon Pharnacus, Lord Admiral of the Fleet & Master of Strike * 2 Battle Barges * 6 Strike Cruisers * 14 Escorts * 40 Thunderhawks * 7 Thunderhawk Transporters Reclusiam High Chaplain Arturo Vandros, Master of the Chaplains * 10 Chaplains * Novices Librarius Chief Librarian Nathaniel Gideon, Master of the Librarius * 4 Epistolaries * 8 Codiciers * 9 Lexicani * 3 Acolytes Apothecarion Chief Apothecary Willem Matthis, Master of the Apothecarion * 12 Apothecaries Armoury Sergeant Hasdrubal, Master of the Armoury * 29 Techmarines * 86 Servitors * 11 Land Raiders * 23 Predators * 12 Whirlwinds * 10 Vindicators * 5 Storm Eagles * 3 Stormravens * 8 Stormtalons * 6 Razorbacks * 21 Land Speeders * Assault Bikes and Attack Bikes (number unknown) 1st Company Captain André Kovacz, Lord Seneschal & Castellan of the Fortress * 10 Veteran Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts 2nd Company Captain Oliver Leandros, Lord Master-at-arms * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 3rd Company Captain Armand la Bédoyère, Keeper of the Arsenal * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 4 Dreadnoughts 4th Company Captain Yon Pharnacus, Lord Admiral of the Fleet & Master of Strike * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 1 Dreadnought 5th Company Captain Dante Petrozza, Lord Justicier * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastator Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 6th Company Captain Klaus Herzog, Master of the Vigil * 10 Tactical Squads * 1 Dreadnought 7th Company Captain Milos Scorsese, Master of the Shields * 10 Tactical Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 8th Company Captain Grigori Zukov, Master of the Blades & Master of Descent * 10 Assault Squads * 1 Dreadnought 9th Company Captain Fitzhugh Donatos, Keeper of the Reliquary & High Warden of the Chamber * 10 Devastator Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts 10th Company Captain Raphael Torrney, Master of Recruits * 10 Scout Squads * Land Speeder Storms * 37 Neophytes Combat Doctrine The Imperial Guardians combat doctrine is characterized by detailed strategic pre-planning, decisive and disciplined manoeuvre and the application overwhelming force against the weakest spots in the enemy's defences at the first available chance. Their modus operandi is to begin their assault with a powerful orbital bombardment followed by a concentrated, massed Drop Pod landing. They routinely make use of large numbers of Deathstorm Drop Pods to scour the chosen landing site clean of enemy resistance with a withering hailstorm of shot and shell. The Imperial Guardians are justly famous for their steadfastness and courage in battle. Their mastery of methodical and relentless advance coupled with their commendable strategic skills allows them to excel as spearhead shock troops as well as in urban combat and the storming of enemy fortifications. They have also been observed to maintain higher-than-average numbers of armoured artillery vehicles such as Vindicators and Whirlwinds. These vehicles have ever been an integral component in their tactics. Some would, however, argue that the Imperial Guardians' stubborness is simultaneously their greatest strength as well as their greatest weakness for they are often reluctant to withdraw even when it would be strategically preferable to do so. Chapter Beliefs Like all Sons of the Seventh Primarch, the Imperial Guardians are renowned for their iron-clad discipline, their indomitable valour in battle, their strong sense of duty and a strict code of ethics and honour. As heirs to the legacy of one of the most respected and revered of Primarchs, they endeavour to be paragons of loyalty and discipline, pursuing all goals with the utmost dedication, focus and zeal. They follow all orders to the letter and strive for perfection in all their undertakings. Upon being inducted as the Neophytes of the Chapter, the Imperial Guardians foreswear any and all ties to their former life. From the moment they enter the Chapter's ranks, they are taught that their past is now as nothing to them, for they have reborn into something nobler and better - the life of Astartes, the Emperor's Angels of Death. They are no longer subject to the same standards that lesser men judged with. Like all Successors of the Imperial Fists, the Imperial Guardians are characterized by a serious and uncompromising nature, as well as a pervasive mentality of duty, selflessness and self-sacrifice. Though they are sometimes prone to needless self-castigation and have a habit of letting things eat at them, the Imperial Guardians are ultimately typified by a strength of will and zeal that allow them to conquer all adversity and hardship. While they may ( and, some would say, often do ) come across as arrogant, the truth is that they are quite humble and respectful. Their regal bearing and their direct, even blunt, demeanour can be perceived as signs of pride and hubris when it is actually nothing more than the outward manifestation of their self-assurance. The Imperial Guardians believe that one's ability to perform one's duty while enduring the hardships and endless conflict that define the life of a Space Marine are the measure by which they are judged under the gaze of the Emperor. They are quickly made to understand that their exalted position is also one of a heavy burden and life-long duty. While this mindset does undoubtedly give the Chapter a solemn and austere outlook on life, this is only one side of the coin. The Imperial Guardians are, first and foremost, idealists - they firmly believe that their deeds can and will change the world for the better and that their sacrifices in defence of Mankind are not in vain. Chapter Culture When not at war or training their skill at arms, the Imperial Guardians will devote much of their free time to meditation and quiet self-reflection. They believe that in order for a warrior to realize his full potential he must achieve a knowledge of self and a clarity of mind that are essential in helping him free himself from the constraints of doubt and confusion. Only then can he unlock the inner power that translates into the discipline and strength of character that the Chapter believes must form the foundation of their endeavours. Like their Primogenitors, the Imperial Fists, the Imperial Guardians are known to scrimshaw the bones of their dead. The flensed, bleached and polished skulls of the Chapter's honoured dead - placed in crystal cabinets mounted on black marble columns carrying a plaque detailing the life, deeds and honours of the Marine - line the corridors of The Fortress. Captains' and other great heroes' skulls are on display in the rooms and halls of the Shield Gallery. Crusades Like so many Chapters that bear the genetic legacy of Rogal Dorn, the Imperial Guardians are a renowned Crusading Chapter. Indeed, since the day the Chapter came to existence, there hasn't been a time when one or more elements of the Chapter have not been engaged on a Crusade somewhere in the galaxy, whether on a Crusade of their own design or participating in one ordered by the lords of the Imperium. The Imperial Guardians gather in their full strength more often than is common for most Chapters, embarking on a Crusade with all their power brought to bear. Feast of Blades Being a recognized Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Imperial Guardians have participated in the centennial Feast of Blades since their Founding. Chapter Relics The Imperial Guardians' Reliquary aboard The Fortress contains the most prized and hallowed weapons and artifacts of the Chapter, including: Honour's Edge: Honour's Edge is a magnificent Master-crafted Power Sword that is traditionally wielded by the Commander of the Imperial Guardians. It is said that the cremated ashes of the Imperial Guardians' first Chapter Master, Commander Stepphan Argentios, were sprinkled and hammered into the folds of its metal during the blade's forging. This way, it is believed, his spirit would be there to guide each of his successors in the millenia to come. Litanies of devotion have been chiseled into the groove running down the middle of the blade. Spite Brand: The Spite Brand is an ancient Master-crafted Plasma Pistol constructed in the days of the Great Crusade. It was gifted to the Imperial Guardians at the Chapter's inauguration by their parent Chapter, the Crimson Fists. It is the Imperial Guardians' Commander's traditional sidearm. Contrition: This Master-crafted Power Maul is topped with a striking head fashioned in the image of a skull. Chapter legend has it that it was the skull of the Imperial Guardian's first High Chaplain, Lars Vahldur, that was used to make the mold the weapon was cast with. As such, Contrition is traditionally carried by the Chapter's High Chaplain. Seal of Devotion: This Storm Shield has been crafted in the image of the Imperial Guardians' badge. Seal of Devotion is traditionally paired with Contrition and is thus carried by the High Chaplain. Eternal Watchman: The Eternal Watchman is a Boltgun with an interesting history. At some point it was discovered, quite by accident, that this particular weapon - though otherwise unremarkable - had served with every individual Marine or unit of the Imperial Guardians seconded to the Deathwatch since the Chapter's birth. When this coincidence was realized, it was taken as an auspicious sign. The Chapter's Techmarines added some modifications and decorations, after which the Eternal Watchman was gifted to the armoury of the Watch Fortress Hadrian in 054.M41 Light of Redemption: The Light of Redemption is a Master-crafted Combi-flamer. Gauntlet of Orlando: Named after the legendary Captain of the Imperial Guardians who originally wore it, the Gauntlet of Orlando is an exquisite Power Glove. Traditionally carried by the Captain of the First Company. Notable Imperial Guardians Iago Cortez: Commander Iago Cortez is the current Chapter Master of the Imperial Guardians. Having reigned over the Chapter for over 200 years, he is considered by many to be the finest Chapter Master in the Imperial Guardians' history, held as a paragon of his Chapter's values and beliefs. Taciturn and somewhat blunt in demeanour, Commander Cortez is a direct and uncompromising general known for his strategic brilliance and consummate fighting skills. Arturo Vandros: Arturo Vandros is the current High Chaplain of the Imperial Guardians and holds the title of Master of the Chaplains. An austere and awe-inspiring presence, High Chaplain Vandros commands respect second only to that afforded to Commander Cortez and is frequently appointed to lead the Chapter's largest deployments. Nathaniel Gideon: Nathaniel Gideon is the current Chief Librarian of the Chapter and holds the title of the Master of the Librarius. His soft-spoken and scholarly manner disguise a fierce warrior spirit and he is considered by many to be perhaps the most powerful Librarian in the Chapter's history. Willem Matthis: Willem Matthis is the current Chief Apothecary of the Chapter and the Master of the Apothecarion. A quiet and thoughtful man, he is a venerated veteran of the Imperial Guardians and a masterful scholar of the arts of healing. André Kovacz: Captain Kovacz is the current leader of the Chapter's 1st Company, holding the titles of Lord Seneschal and Castellan of the Fortress. A cunning albeit a bit maverick battle commander, Captain Kovacz is famous for his bold and aggressive tactics. Oliver Leandros: Captain Leandros is the current leader of the 2nd Company and holds the title of Lord Master-at-arms. Though he is considered stern and somewhat humourless, he is nevertheless universally admired within the Chapter for his martial prowess and his tactical brilliance. Armand la Bédoyère: Captain la Bédoyère is the current leader of the 3rd Company and holds the title of Keeper of the Arsenal. Notably young for an Astartes Captain, the energetic and sublimely clever la Bédoyère has distinguished himself with a skill in siege warfare far beyond his years. Yon Pharnacus: Captain Pharnacus is the current leader of the 4th Company. He also holds the titles of Lord Admiral of the Fleet and Master of Strike. Famously easy-going and confident yet a ruthlessly effective commander. Dante Petrozza: Captain Petrozza is the leader of the 5th Company and the current Lord Justicier. Wise and insightful, he is considered one of the Chapter's finest strategists and under his command, the 5th Company has enjoyed a record low rate of attrition despite being actively involved in the wars of the Imperium. Klaus Herzog: Captain Herzog is the current leader of the 6th Company and holds the title of the Master of the Vigil. Having lost his left arm and both his legs in a (victorious) duel against an Ork Warboss in .865.M41, he boasts extensive bionic replacements which - coupled with his uncompromising and hard character - have led to him being called the 'Iron Captain' by the Chapter. Due to his injuries and his role as the Master of the Vigil, he only rarely ventures outside The Fortress at present - much to the chagrin of the hoary old warrior. Milos Scorsese: Captain Scorsese is the current leader of the 7th Company and holds the title of Master of the Shields. Uncharacteristically inconspicuous and introverted for an Astartes Captain, he is nevertheless a lauded veteran of the Chapter, renowned for his wits and focus. Grigori Zukov: Captain Zukov is the current Captain of the 8th Company. He holds the titles of the Master of Blades and Master of Descent. Brash and zealous, the grizzled veteran Captain possesses a stern, scarred face that speaks of a lifetime spent in the maelstrom of close-quarter combat. Though he is getting old, Zukov remains quick and lethal. Though his combat experience is second to none, his personality has destined him to a life in the 8th Company - a fact that suits him fine. Fitzhugh Donatos: Captain Donatos is the current Captain of the 9th Company. He holds the titles of Keeper of the Reliquary and High Warden of the Chamber. The oldest member of the Chapter (excluding the Dreadnoughts), the towering and sagely Captain Donatos is one of the most revered figures of the Chapter. 'Old Fitz' - as he is called by his fellow Captains - is a font of wisdom whose opinions are never ignored or cast aside lightly. Raphael Torrney: Captain Torrney is the current Captain of the 10th Company and the Chapter's Master of Recruits. A wily commander with a rogue streak in him, he is a master of stealth and improvisation - qualities which make him the ideal leader for the Scout Company. Ephraim: Brother Ephraim is the Chapter's current Master of Quarters. Dutiful, meticulous and efficient if somewhat irascible, he is in charge of the Chapter's logistics and supply - and has proven himself to be the best man for the task time and again. Commander Cortez has often remarked that Brother Ephraim is "the heart that pumps blood to the veins of the Chapter." Hasdrubal: Sergeant Hasdrubal holds the title of the Master of the Armoury and is the Chapter's most gifted tank commander - the most gifted ever, some say, and for good reason. While he is gruff, hot-tempered, outspoken and anti-authoritarian to the point of insubordination at times, the officers of the Chapter have come to tolerate the cantankerous Sergeant for one simple reason: he is a genius at what he does. Chapter Appearance Colours The Imperial Guardians paint their Power Armour with a colour of burnished gold. The Imperialis or Aquila is red. The right shoulder pad inset is coloured with the Codex-prescribed colour, with the squad markings painted in white (in case of the 1st Veteran Company, black). Squad number is painted on the right knee pad in black. Sergeants have a black stripe painted on their helmet. File:Imperial_Guardians'_Badge.png|thumb|Chapter Badge of the Imperial Guardians 6thCmpTM.png|Tactical Marine, 5th Squad, 6th Company 1stCmpVM.png|Vanguard Veteran, 8th Squad, 1st Company 8thCmpVAS.png|Veteran Devastator Sergeant, 1st Squad, 9th Company Chaplains, Techmarines, Apothecaries and Librarians paint their armour with the respective colours of their office, with the exception of the left shoulder pad and arm. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Imperial Guardians is a white skull, with a black Maltese cross on its forehead, on a red shield. Quotes By Coming soon... About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding